


worth my tears

by nightcereusss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Needs a Hug (Merlin), Character Death, Drabble, Epic Bromance, Gen, Hurt, Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), Open to Interpretation, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcereusss/pseuds/nightcereusss
Summary: Arthur lives, but at what cost?
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	worth my tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this one.

Arthur groans as he wakes up. The pain in his chest is slowly being replaced with a tingling sensation. He coughs and sits up. He clutches his head, trying to remember what happened.

That’s when he feels Merlin’s arm, wrapped around his waist.

He freezes on his spot. _I’m supposed to be dead._

_Mordred stabbed me. Morgana is dead._

_Merlin has magic._

He looks at his manservant lying on his stomach next to him. His heart begins to pound faster as he observes the unusually still body. The blood rushes to his ears as fear starts to creep in. “Merlin?” He softly calls out to his manservant, as he removes the glove on his sword hand and gingerly touches Merlin’s head.

Arthur didn't hear anything except the small whimpers of someone in pain. Dread washes through him. “No… no…”

_To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored._

“Merlin!” He quickly moves and cradles Merlin’s cold body in his arms. The lack of fight from his manservant of being manhandled just added to Arthur’s panic. “Merlin! What have you done?!” The anger in his voice evident, frustrated at his friend’s lack of self-preservation.

Merlin gives him a weak, pained smile. His face is white as a sheet, his lips are blue, and his eyes blinking slowly as it tries to focus on Arthur's face. There’s blood seeping out in his tunic, the same spot where Mordred stabbed Arthur.

Arthur hears a loud, thunderous sound of wings flapping over him. “Merlin!” The Great Dragon lands in front of him. Arthur knows he’s supposed to be scared of the dragon. The beast almost scorched Camelot to dust, but he doesn’t care. “Tell me! How do I save him?!” Arthur desperately screams at the dragon.

The dragon looks at Merlin forlornly. “It cannot be undone. He defied the prophecies and upset the balance of the world by giving his life to you.”

“The greatest warlock who has ever walked the earth, the last dragonlord, Emrys, has sacrificed his life for _you_. My kin!” The dragon roars and bows his head in despair.

_The last dragonlord… Oh, gods. A memory flashes in his mind._

_No man is worth your tears._

“Arthur…” Merlin whispers and slowly lifts one of his arms to cradle Arthur’s face, his thumb gentle as he wipes the tears streaming down his face. Arthur doesn’t even remember when did he start crying.

“I’m so sorry, Merlin. I’m so sorry.” Arthur chokes out his words. “Thank you for everything. You were always there for me, so please don’t leave me now.” Arthur begs and holds Merlin tighter. “I can’t lose you, my friend.” 

Merlin chuckles but stops as he winces in pain. Merlin’s breath becomes labored. His hand cradling Arthur's face drops weakly, but Arthur catches it and holds it close to his chest, holding the hand tightly like it’s the only thing that will stop Merlin from leaving.

“I’m proud of you, prat,” Merlin whispers again, and his eyes begin to droop. Arthur sobs harder. “No… please no…”

Using his last strength, Merlin breathes out the words. “I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I'm proud of that.”

Merlin finally closes his eyes.

And it doesn’t open again.

"Merlin? Oh gods... Merlin... Merlin! No... Please... Merlin..." 

Arthur screams Merlin’s name in anguish, and as if the whole Albion heard, creatures start to creep out of the forest, surrounding them. Animals, spirits, magical creatures, and even druids were there, weeping for Emrys. Merlin's body begins to glow, and his magic starts to rush back to the earth. Flowers begin to bloom around the two men, encircling them. It was a sickeningly, beautiful sight. The onlookers wait for a moment, hoping that by some miracle Emrys will take a breath. Arthur is staring at Merlin, trying to find any movement or sign that Merlin is still alive.

But Merlin just laid there in his arms, _lifeless._

The warlock and the king, both destined for greatness. Two sides of the same coin. But none of it mattered, they thought. At this moment, they’re just _men_.

Two friends who are loyal and willing to die for each other.

Arthur embraces Merlin’s lifeless body tighter, his arms around Merlin’s shoulder and waist, his face buried to his Merlin's neck. 

His manservant. His confidant. His loyal friend.

“I love you, Merlin. You’re worth more than my tears.”


End file.
